


tactile learning

by TrekFaerie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Consensual Infidelity, Daddy Kink, First Time, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Sex Education, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: Connor asks Markus for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Replacing Matters of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990039) by [SinfullyDelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullyDelicious/pseuds/SinfullyDelicious). 



> "I also have lied to you, Lieutenant. I was not doing untelevised speeches with Markus these past few weeks. I will confess that he has been giving me training in… Dating. In affection."
> 
> that means fuckin right

"... Wait, what?"

The suddenness of the interruption, breaking the serene silence of Markus' tasteful one-bedroom in Midtown, had jarred his painting hand, creating a jagged black line through the middle of what he had hoped would be an abstract deconstruction of the futility of war. Maybe he could salvage it. He would have to retitle it, of course. Maybe something like, "Being Android Moses Means A Lot Of People Ask You Weird Questions, And Now My Weirdest Friend Has Topped Them All."

Connor, sitting primly on Markus' couch, where he had been very patiently waiting for Markus to finish up what he had been doing before they could leave for a meeting with a local councilman over plans for a foster care system for abandoned child robots. He sat so straight, his back not even near the cushion, and yet those words were coming out of his mouth.

"I wish for you to teach me how to make love to someone," he said, his voice slightly louder, as if the problem in this situation was Markus' incredibly powerful auditory processers failing momentarily. He almost wished that they had. Anything to prevent the absolute train wreck of a conversation he was unavoidably careening into.

"I heard you loud and clear," he said. "What I'm trying to figure out is what you were even thinking about over there that made you bring this up."

"Over the past few months, since our people's liberation, I have found myself slowly discovering that my feelings for Lieutenant Anderson may have grown beyond simple friendship."

"Connor," he said, somewhat wearily, "there is nothing simple about friendship with you."

He cocked his head to the side, LED whirring yellow-- still couldn't convince him to take it off-- until a quick change to blue, and he continued on unabated. "I wish to approach him with my feelings, perhaps even suggesting a furthering of our relationship, but I'm uncertain what happens beyond that," he said. "My study of this matter has mainly been with some... unreliable sources. I would like to find a more trustworthy one, and I believe you would be."

"Why _me_?"

"You're the only android I know who has had a successful romantic entanglement. This experience makes you an optimal partner for experimentation."

"You know, by that logic, you could also ask North for advice." 

Yellow, for much longer than the previous time. "North," he said, his words chosen, very, very carefully, "scares me."

He snorted. "I think she'd be happy to know that."

"I also believe this is a matter that requires study of practical applications," he said. "I would not feel comfortable broaching that subject with her."

"But me, you feel comfortable with?"

"Of course." His eyes were wide, his tone so earnest and guileless. "You are my closest friend. I trust you completely."

He sighed, drawing breath deep into artificial lungs before hissing it through plastic teeth. "You really want me to teach you how to kiss Hank," he said.

Connor nodded. "Among other things," he said, and it was the slightest quirk of his lip that made Markus look at his canvas, look back at Connor, and drop his brush and palette onto the tray.

"Well," he said, "this might as well happen."

And that was how Markus found himself on his bed, already stripped down to his underwear while he amusedly watched Connor methodically take off every single piece of his incredibly unnecessarily formal outfit and neatly fold it before placing it in a pile on Markus' dresser. He wondered if Connor would do the same to his underwear, but since he joined him on the bed in a similar state of undress, that mystery would have to go unsolved.

"Alright." He cupped Connor's face in his hand, rubbing a thumb along his lower lip. "Let's see what we're working with, here."

In all honesty, despite Connor seeing him as a sort of bodhisattva of physical intimacy, Markus had really only gone anywhere with North. (And, well, Leo. Once. Or maybe twice. It was a complicated relationship.) And yet, that experience left him miles ahead of Connor, who, after a simple, slow peck on the lips to start out with, immediately responded by trying to put his tongue down his throat.

"Connor!" He shoved him back, trying to ignore the hurt and confusion in that puppy-dog stare of his. "You can't just... There's a process, to this kind of thing. You don't just start slapping paint down on the canvas; you have to prime it first, or it'll all turn out wrong."

"This metaphor doesn't mean anything to me."

"Just... stop referring to what I'm sure were some _very_ terrible pornos you downloaded for your 'research,' and let me lead. Okay?"

Connor nodded in response, determined and resolute.

"Alright. Back to business."

When he squinted open one eye to check that Connor had closed his, he could see yellow in the corner-- analyzing his saliva, no doubt. He wondered if Hank would be turned off by that, but reasonably considered that there was an equal chance he'd be turned on, and decided to leave that up to him to decide. Connor would like it, he thought; that function of his probably gave him one hell of an oral fixation, and the mouth of a human like Hank would have a lot more interesting things to pick up on than that of an android.

Not breaking the kiss, he took Connor's arms and brought it up to drape on his shoulders. His hands groped blindly at Markus' scalp, as if expecting to find hair there. Markus' own hands went to Connor's hips, firmly gripping them and bringing them close together. He could feel the hardness of Connor's cock through the thin elastic, and he wryly noted that this was going to be his first time seeing what CyberLife thought an android's dick should look like.

Eventually, he had Connor on his back, legs spread apart while Markus knelt between his thighs. "I can't exactly promise you Hank will be the type to do this," he said. "So, you might get more out of this by watching me than anything else."

"I understand," he said. "I'll try to keep my attention entirely on you."

"Trust me, that shouldn't be an issue. If it is, I'm doing something wrong."

He slipped Connor's briefs down around his thighs, releasing his cock. It was thick and weighty, with a cut head, and suddenly he felt as if he knew way more about some random CyberLife technician's preferences than he had ever wanted to know. There were even redundant, completely aesthetic balls. The revolution had clearly not come soon enough.

He parted his lips to draw the head of his cock into his mouth, closing his eyes to focus on the process-- even if he missed out on what were surely some hilarious faces Connor was making, if the odd, strangled sort of noises were anything to go by. A quick warning flashed in the darkness, informing him of a soreness in his jaw that would form should he continue, but he soldiered on despite it. Feeling things certainly made it a bit more difficult to swallow Connor's cock than it had been the last time he had done it, but the process was still the same: relax the jaw, a glide of tongue to smooth it along, and adjusting plastic components that certainly had never expected adjustment. It was worth all the effort to hear Connor falling apart over it, the pathetic little whines and cries he made as the head of his cock hit the back of Markus' throat.

(A part of him wondered if Connor was still obeying his request to pay attention, but he shrugged it off. Hey, sometimes lessons didn't stick the first time.)

Though he knew his own pleasure was entirely secondary, he still couldn't help but grind the smooth curve of his groin against his palm. He wasn't built the way Connor was, but even equipment-less androids developed a sort of libidinal process after deviancy; he, as North often charmingly put it, "worked with what he got."

As he reached his peak, he felt Connor stiffen under him, and then felt a burst of foreign liquid into his mouth that sent his own, much less advanced analysis functions into a tizzy trying to figure out what in the hell it all _was_ for a second. Only seconds, of course, as the more logical processes of his brain quickly determined what happened. Wasn't like it hadn't happened before-- though it was still a bit different than a female android. (Or a male human.)

(Just. _Super_ complicated relationship.)

Connor's cock returned to its normal resting state much faster than a human's did, slipping easily out of Markus' mouth as he wiped the stray trails of come off his chin with his arm. Connor looked dazed, his wide eyes unseeing, his LED cycling through colors, his systems audibly working overtime. Though his body quickly returned to normalcy, it clearly took his mind a little while longer to catch up.

"That was," he said, at length, "a very informative first lesson."

Markus groaned, flopping down next to him on the bed before taking him up in his arms. Might as well teach him how cuddling works, while he's at it. "Well, if you give me a couple of days to prepare," he said, and he knew in his heart of hearts that he only sounded like he was joking, "I could make a few calls to CyberLife to make sure I'm equipped to handle the rest of your education."

Connor smiled up at him, and he smiled back, easily. Fuck, Hank really had no idea what he was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank had a tendency to make dated cultural references that sent all the androids around him desperately searching through their databases for clarity. (The humans just didn't care.) Though Markus often had trouble imagining venerable dramatic actor Andrew Samberg performing such a vulgar sketch, the tapes didn't lie. Until now, he'd never really needed that particular bit of information, and so had stored it in the back of his mind.

But there, in front of him, was Markus' dick in a box.

"It looks different than mine." Connor was curiously peering over his shoulder, even though Markus had explicitly told him it was supposed to be a surprise. "Though I had assumed there would be some aesthetic differences, I hadn't expected there would be much variation in length and girth."

"Yeah, whatever graphic design intern got assigned to the dick department over at CyberLife really has a passion for their work." He lifted the component out of the box to examine it, revealing a scrap of paper underneath.

_Rebel Heart,_

_Enjoy!_

_\- EK_

_P.S. Tell Carl I said hi._

And for just a moment, but certainly not for the first time, Markus silently wished his revolution had included executing the entire top brass of CyberLife.

There were no further instructions in the box, because of course there wasn't, but he figured it would be rather self-explanatory. He took the box and excused himself to the bedroom, closing the door behind him in the hopes that Connor's sense of decorum would override his incessant curiosity. (Or, at the very least, slow him down.) He stripped down to the nude and sat himself on the edge of the bed, rolling over the dick in his hands.

He figured momentarily turning off the skin around his pelvis would help make sure it took, so he did so, revealing the white plastic of his form. With a few presses and locks, the component seemed to fuse successfully with his body, and when he turned his skin back on, his new part changed its coloring to match. That had to mean it had worked, right?

He tentatively trailed a finger down the length of it, wondering if the physical sensors would sync as instantly as the skin had. A spark of pleasure trailed up his spine, making him shiver; he guessed it had. He allowed himself a more thorough tug of his hand, noting the small pearl of artificial secretion that had formed at the tip of his cock. Everything in working order, then. All in all, no harder than setting up a gaming console.

"You're not starting without me, are you?"

He had been so distracted by the new sensations, he'd completely missed the door opening and Connor quietly tip-toeing his way towards him until he felt the bed dip next to him and turned his head to see a wry smirk.

"Just making sure everything's ready to go before we start," he said, rolling his eyes and reaching out his free hand to muss Connor's hair a bit. "Last thing I'd want to do is find out it won't work halfway through-- though, if I'm supposed to be getting you ready for a sex life with your lieutenant, maybe that'd be more realistic."

"You are very lucky that it's unlikely he will ever learn the specifics of this, because I suspect he would be highly offended by that."

"You really are gonna tell him, aren't you." Markus shook his head. "That's insane. North and I aren't even really 'together' right now, and I still think she'd... Best not to think about that. What does he think you're spending all this time with me for, anyway? Quilting?"

"He believes I am helping you prepare for speeches."

He snorted. "Oh, yeah, that's definitely something I need your help with, right?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Should've gone with quilting."

Connor lowered himself to his knees in front of Markus, palms resting on his thighs for balance as he leaned forward. He opened his mouth slightly, looking up at him through dark lashes until he got an approving nod.

CyberLife had created Connor to do many things beyond what they had originally programmed him for; it was why he was so adaptive. Markus wasn't entirely sure they'd ever even guessed that he'd one day suck cock like a champion, but maybe they had. It'd explain what an incredibly quick learner Connor had proved to be.

He kept his hand in Connor's hair, to give him guidance, but he hardly needed it. He swallowed the entire length of Markus' cock in one smooth movement, applying pressure and suction with near machine precision-- all just from watching Markus for the past few weeks, and some "extracurricular study" with a few unfortunate cucumbers.

With all the foreign sensations from his new cock, shocking parts of his brain with bolts of pleasure that he hadn't even known contained receptors in the first place, he came quickly and easily, hips stuttering as he shot down Connor's throat. It didn't soften-- he didn't need it to, and didn't want to go through the hassle of rebooting it-- but Connor slipped it out of his mouth anyway, dribbling slick, clear come down his chin in a really excessive way. Markus, the carer in him taking over, leaned forward to wipe it up, only to have his come-covered hands sucked into his mouth and thoroughly licked clean.

" _Christ_ , Connor. I didn't teach you that."

He wiped at his mouth. "'The student has surpassed the master' is the phrase, I believe," he said, smirking up at him, the little shit.

"And _I_ believe somebody's gotta teach you to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, or we'll all wake up to find Hank's snapped and thrown you off a building or something." Markus chuckled at his stricken expression. "Relax, I'm joking. You know he'd never... C'mon, let's move on to the last lesson. Ready?"

Connor stripped down neatly, crawling onto the bed and laying himself down on his stomach. His knees spread slightly, his back curved, presenting himself

"I'm ready," he said, voice breathy.

Markus shook his head. "What the hell were you even watching, back then..."

As he joined him on the bed, running a hand down over Connor's back and the soft curve of his ass, Markus was mildly curious about what he was going to find there-- he knew what North was working with, had had it sat squarely on his face more times than he could count, but that was a female android, and nothing he knew about CyberLife made them seem like they'd stray too far outside the cultural binary of human gender. And Connor wasn't built for it, not the way she had been. He hoped he wasn't flying blind; he had become strangely attached to the whole "sex bodhisattva" thing, and he was pretty sure there were laws against disappointing Connor somewhere in the Android Amendments.

He spread him open, thumbs pushing him apart. Everything looked rather the same. He ran a thumb across the hole, noting glinting in the dim light of his room-- ah, so it was self-lubricating, too. It made logical sense-- after all, it was entirely a sexual organ for androids-- but, still. As much as he appreciated androids being able to share physical intimacy with each other, the angry voice in the back of his mind always reminded him it hadn't been made for them.

That didn't matter. It was theirs, now.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself leaning forward to swipe his tongue along the wetness. Same flavorless gel that came out of everybody with a hole, he guessed. How boring. There was probably a market for changing that, even if it was a market of one--

"M-Markus?"

Since their lessons had begun, even with everything that they did (and it was a lot), Connor was still incredibly hard to fluster. Oh, he whined pretty enough, and flushed a nice blue color, but that was all physiological, all just aesthetics from his biocomponents. Until that very moment, he had never had a reaction he hadn't very clearly been able to produce willingly, to control completely.

Connor had never, _ever_ stuttered.

He was looking back at him over his shoulder, lips parted and visibly dry, as if his body had decided it needed all necessary moisture somewhere else. "Wouldn't this be unsanitary, to do with a human?" he asked, voice audibly strained.

"Oh, so _now_ you're getting squeamish over what you put in your mouth? I saw you lick a flag pole two weeks ago."

"I had watched an old film with--" 

"Besides, it's more likely it'll be the other way around. Shush." Another clear drip seeped out of him, and he gathered it with his thumb before it messed up his bedspread any further.

"... Do you really think he would do something like this?"

"Considering who he is, as well as his age cohort? Yeah, I'm pretty sure Hank eats ass, Connor."

And, well, so did Markus, so he went right back into it, lapping at his hole with broad swipes of his tongue before delving inside, shallow at first but increasingly deeper as Connor whined and pressed back against his mouth. There wasn't a need for foreplay, with androids-- the fingers he slipped in alongside his tongue were entirely unnecessary-- but Markus felt very strongly about making it a norm among his people. Separated the mindless fucks from actual heartfelt connection.

(North had taught him that. North taught him a lot of things.)

He moved himself over Connor's prone form, taking his own cock in hand and guiding it into his waiting hole. Soft, wet heat enveloped him, and it was only the blinking red in his peripheral vision that stopped his hips from snapping forward.

"You okay?" he asked, stroking the small of Connor's back the way he'd seen Josh soothing a startled police horse once.

Connor nodded, eagerly, but Markus still waited until the red had changed to a shaky balance of yellow-blue before he began to move, thrusting into him at a slow pace, a hand resting between his shoulder blades for leverage. Even the slightest twitch seemed to draw throaty moans from him, so when Markus began to speed his thrusts, fucking into him deep and hard, he was practically wailing, his clenched hands tearing small holes in Markus' sheets and giving the structural integrity of his bedframe a run for its money.

He suddenly felt wet heat wrap impossibly tight around his cock, unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and after that, nothing. One moment, he was fucking Connor, and the next he was on his back on the bed, his head propped up on pillows and a skinless hand on his chest seeming to check his vital signs.

Connor was looking at him with owlishly curious eyes, looking no worse for the wear, despite all they had done. "Was it that good?" he asked, sounding slightly worried about it.

"If you do this to Hank," Markus said, struggling to remember all the processes he needed to continue living, "he might need to go on beta blockers."

Connor cuddled up to him after that, arms wrapped tightly around his middle, yellow LED whirring in thought. Markus simply stroked his hair until the moment passed; some people said deviancy took perfectly good androids and gave them anxiety, but from everything he'd ever heard about Connor, he'd always been a bit fussy.

"What would you get North for a gift," Connor said, after a while, "if you wanted to show her the level of your romantic commitment?"

He hummed, thinking. "... Bullets, probably," he said. "Maybe some boxing gloves. She's getting into that now, even though she likes the bare-knuckle stuff. I worry when she busts up her hands like that, though."

"... What would you get _Simon_?"

He laughed into Connor's hair. "Right, you want 'normal person' answers," he said. "Well... I think flowers and candy are traditional. Chocolates? The ones in the boxes shaped like a heart."

"I've never really understood those," he said. "It's clearly anatomically inaccurate."

"Then buy chocolates in whatever shaped box you want, Connor." A pause. "Tonight's the night, huh?"

He felt the shift of Connor's hair against his chest as he nodded. "I feel now is the most optimal time," he said. "I believe I am prepared as well as I will ever be for it."

"How are you feeling about it?"

Spinning yellow, and Connor's fingers curled against his flesh. "Nervous," he said. "But, exhilarated."

"Hopeful?"

"Possibly."

It'd be the end of their lessons, if it worked-- he'd have Hank to teach him anything else he wanted to know. It was for the best, of course-- he already had to think up some way to convince North that ordering a cock came to his mind entirely unprompted-- but he found himself ruefully noting that he'd miss seeing Connor the way he did during them.

_Emotions_!

Fuck 'em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carl alive so what
> 
> god i think i did some really amazing work on this one. and i never compliment my own stuff. THANK Y'ALL FOR ALL THE KIND WORDS AND ESP SINFULLYDELICIOUS FOR LITERALLY INCORPORATING MY SHIT INTO THEIR WORLD LIKE WHAT AN HONOR guys hit me up on tumblr and discord and stuff be my friend i love friends


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one asked for this and i am incredibly sorry for forcing these tags on poor innocent people who just made the horrible mistake of kudos-ing my fic
> 
> i am vaguely sure the hannor discord was responsible for at least parts of this so

"Suppose I have you to thank for a lot of this. Or blame."

It was something Markus had heard a lot of, ever since the revolution. It had just never been used in this particular context before.

He was unable to actually consume anything without some annoying cleanup later on-- he heard CyberLife was working on that one, but with all the important dick-related business they had going, who knew when that would happen?-- but he still accepted a whiskey on the rocks and kept it in his hand as they talked, mainly for Hank's comfort. And Hank's comfort was critical, considering the magnitude of the request he was about to ask of him.

Connor wasn't home. He'd been the only one of them to actually accept Kara's invitation to Alice's first real birthday party, bringing along Sumo to hang out with his new best friend, the family's new pit mix; Hank had steadfastly refused on account of "no fucking way in hell am I gonna hang out with a bunch of baby robots all day," and Markus, seeing his chance, had regretfully declined as well (he was definitely gonna regret missing the Jerrys debuting their new children's entertainment troupe, Jerry Co.). It was a sacrifice, in a long line of sacrifices, that he was willing to make.

"You got something on your mind, Moses."

He grinned slightly at the nickname, but otherwise kept an impassive expression. "What gives you that impression?"

"You may not have a little light like Connor does, but you do the same 'staring off into the distance' thing. Must be an RK quirk or something." He downed the dregs of his bottle in one practiced gulp. "So, what's up? What's troubling the great Markus Manfred tonight?"

He idly picked at the seam of his jeans with his free hand. "I assume things with you and Connor have been going well," he said, trying to keep his voice as mild as possible.

"Better than well. It's great. Really great. Better than I deserve."

"Huh." The sentimental note made the words he had to speak even harder to get out of his mouth. "I want to have sex with Connor again."

"Absolutely fucking not."

The words came out so quickly, and Hank looked so shocked by them, that he had to have been speaking directly from the heart. He seemed to gather himself, frowning deeply. "Wait. Aren't you... dating that psycho girl? And maybe the blonde twink? I don't really get what you people are doing over there."

"The relationship I'm in right now is... flexible," he said. "I assume I don't need to explain polyamory to you."

He scoffed. "I'm old, not stupid. You kids didn't invent screwing around."

"It's not--" He held his tongue. "I understand if you and Connor are monogamous--"

"Yeah, we are."

"And I accept that. I'm sorry for even bringing this up, and I hope it won't impact our--"

"That doesn't mean we can't fool around."

He paused, feeling his mind slowly grind to a halt. "... Wait, what's the difference?"

"Huh?"

"Between 'screwing around,' which you don't seem okay with, and 'fooling around,' which you seem more open to?"

"Screwing around is fooling around without dinner." He reached for a new beer, popping the cap off with his teeth. "Look, I don't want you dragging Connor into your... weird love nest situation. But, something like a threesome? That's fine by me, if he's okay with it."

It was... He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, besides a right hook to the jaw. But, this was probably one of the better scenarios; definitely more optimistic than anything he'd come up with. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? Connor should be home in an hour or two, if he doesn't get roped into another five hours of that damn party. We'll surprise him. Kid likes surprises."

-

Connor came home five hours later. He heard the door open and close, and Hank's greeting. He heard the sound of a kiss being exchanged, and muffled snippets of voices.

"... yeah, just... bedroom.... got a... no, just a little... surprise, you'll like..."

The bedroom door opened, and Markus squinted at the halo of light around the dark shadow of Connor's body.

"Hank," Connor said. "Markus is naked in our bed."

Hank's grinning face appeared over Connor's shoulder. "Sure is."

"His arms and legs are bound."

"Sure are."

"... Why have you not helped him?"

"... Connor, who the hell do you think put him there?"

Yellow, and that off-into-the-distance stare Hank had pointed out earlier. He moved closer, clearly examining him. Analyzing the situation. "The belt is one of yours," he said, sounding surprised.

"Good catch."

"The tie is mine."

"Equally good catch."

Connor's fingers flexed, completely lost in thought. "... I don't understand."

Markus groaned and let his head fall back onto the bed. Hank chuckled and gave Connor a quick peck on his LED. "Connor, you beautiful idiot."

-

Connor sat down on the bed, making quick work of Hank's intricate knots with a well-versed hand. "I know having a threesome with another android has been on Hank's wish list for quite a while--"

"Hey, you better not share any more of that shit! Embarrassing..."

"... But, I can't work out why you, Markus..."

Markus held up his hand, silencing him. "I... liked what we did together. I like you," he said, glancing slightly at Hank, "as a friend, and I'd like to do it again."

He nodded minutely. "I would like that as well," he said.

"Well, shit. Glad everybody likes everything." Hank absently scratched at his scalp. "Now, as much as I'd like to join you crazy kids right now, I kinda have a frozen pizza in the oven. Don't have too much fun without me."

Markus watched him leave the room with a blank expression. "... Is he serious?"

Connor grinned. "Did you know it's very difficult to give someone a blowjob when they're balancing a plate of nachos on your head?"

"Oh my god."

"I have gotten much better at it, though."

Now unbound, Markus took Connor's face into his hands, running a thumb over his skin around his LED. "What's with all the... Are they daisies?"

Delicate lines of daisy vines, done in what Markus immediately recognized as high-quality, water-based face paint, fanned out from Connor's temple. "Alice said it was an essential party activity," he said. "Everyone had to get something different, but the Jerrys have thousands of patterns in their databases, so it wasn't an issue."

"That girl has way too much power over people. God help us if she ever goes into politics."

"When I left, North was being painted to look like a cat. She meowed at me."

"If Josh isn't recording all of this..."

Connor kissed him, the both of them falling back onto the bed together. His clothes were a mess of scents-- burnt sugar and popcorn and lemonade mix-- that washed over Markus' sensors with each piece he painstakingly stripped from his body, until he was down to bare skin and started to smell more like Connor: cheap soap and plastic and Hank's cologne.

They kissed deeper, tentative licks giving way to lengthy exploration, tongues gliding smooth and soft against each other, their bodies rolling together until they ended up with Markus pinning him lengthwise onto the bed. He bit and sucked a mottled blue mark onto the pale flesh of Connor's neck until he was sure it would last, short nails digging into the flesh of his scalp as he drew heady little moans out of him.

"God, don't the two of you make a pretty picture. I almost don't wanna ruin it."

Hank was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, a grin on his face. Connor's arm languidly reached out for him, palm flat and fingers splayed. Markus cocked an eyebrow. "Finished your pizza?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all set." He sat down on the bed next to them, taking Connor's extended hand and linking their fingers together. "God, I don't even know where to start. I've never done shit like this before."

"I haven't either," Connor said.

A pause, and Markus snorted. "Don't look at me," he said, a little haplessly. "North is the brains of that particular operation. I just follow her instructions."

"Kinky." His free hand found its way to Connor's hair, stroking the silken strands. "Alright, kid. You're the star of the show.

Connor's LED went a solid yellow, his eyes far away, and Markus idly wondered if he was pre-constructing the entire scenario. Figuring out exactly how it would go in his head.

Blue, and a quick, decisive nod. "Taking into account the generally considerable duration of Hank's refractory period--"

"Connor, I swear to fucking God--"

"-- we will start out with Hank taking me from behind, while Markus can have my mouth. After orgasm, Markus will switch places. Should Hank still be available, I'll decide on his next course of action then. I have several different options available."

He spoke so frankly, the way he did when explaining a plan of attack, that Markus couldn't help the fit of giggles that threatened to spill past the knuckle he'd bitten down on. Hank sighed loudly. "It always looks so easy in the pornos. They just... do it. Is it because androids are more complicated, or is it just you two?"

There was a slight bite to Connor's smile, even as his eyelashes pressed demurely against his cheeks. "Would you have it any other way, daddy?"

Markus found his mouth soundlessly forming the words "what the fuck," and only Hank's murderous glare stopped him from speaking further. Eh, whatever. Glass houses and all that noise.

The bed dipped and creaked further as Hank took up the space on the end of the bed, leaving Markus at the head. Connor claimed Hank's mouth in a fierce kiss before facing Markus, resting on his elbows and knees in between his thighs. He gave Markus a slight grin, though his eyes momentarily fluttered shut as Hank's large hands spread his cheeks apart.

"Jesus Christ. You would've just soaked through your panties if you'd kept 'em on." Hank barely lowered his shorts enough to slip out his hardening cock; his being completely dressed while the both of them were naked made Markus feel oddly vulnerable, sending a spark down his spine. "Look at this mess. All over your thighs. Ruining my sheets again, embarrassing me in front of our guest..."

Markus found himself opening his mouth, possibly to defend Connor, only to have his thigh pinched roughly. He glanced down to see Connor, eyes dark, grinning madly up at him. God, okay, whatever. Man, he really had not been expecting any of this when he'd thought up the idea.

Connor's lips pressed a kiss against the head of his cock before sucking him down easily into the tight, wet heat of his throat. He felt Connor moan and noted that Hank had started sinking his cock inside him. He leaned his head back against the pillows, one hand idly stroking Connor's hair, his eyes closed as he let the pleasure wash over him.

"So, are we supposed to make small talk now or something?" Markus opened his eyes to see Hank looking at him with a curious expression. "You see the Lions game last night? I hear there's gonna be an android in the combine this year-- some kind of T-model. Anything to shore up our shitty defense."

"Hank, do I even slightly look like somebody who cares about sports?" he said, trying to keep at least some of the annoyance from his voice. "What about this situation makes you think that's something we have to do?"

He sniffed. "North would talk about the game with me."

"Well, North doesn't have her cock down your boyfriend's throat right now, does she?"

A long pause, and the expression on Hank's face only grew more inscrutable.

"... Hey, Markus?"

"What, Hank."

"Can I, uh. Can I kiss you?"

He felt Connor still, but could only watch as a blush, human-red, spread splotchy over Hank's ears and nose. "It's fine, it's not a big deal," he said. "Just forget it, it's--"

Markus had never kissed someone with a beard before. All his lovers, human and android, had always been clean-shaven, their skin smooth and youthful. The prickle of short hairs felt pleasant, and Hank's lips were soft and warm, all beer and basil leaves. His fingers went to his hair, softer than he'd thought it'd be, and tugged hard, drawing him closer.

When they parted, Hank was breathless, a dopey grin on his face. "Shit," he said. "Fuck small talk, then."

The rhythm of Hank's hips pushed Connor further onto Markus' cock, and when it got to the point that Connor needed to slip off and desperately grab Markus' thighs for purchase, he knew the end was getting there.

"Oh, daddy, please, daddy!" Markus pulled Connor close to him, worrying his neck with his teeth and petting his soft hair as he cried out and whined, the rhythm of Hank's pounding growing more and more erratic until it ceased entirely, his hips pushed flush against Connor, coming deep inside him as Connor trembled violently against them.

"Jesus." Hank nearly fell off the bed when he pulled out of Connor, and it was only the heightened reflexes androids had-- even when mostly fucked out-- that saved him from a traumatic brain injury. They pulled him back, letting him fall safely onto the pillows that Markus had abandoned. "I haven't come that fast since college."

"Or that hard since last week." Connor, though visibly frazzled, still cocked his head to the side, clearly analyzing Hank's status as he breathed heavily, an arm over his eyes. At last, he seemed mollified. "Will we not disturb you, if you fall asleep there?"

"I've slept better in worst places, trust me." He waved his free arm vaguely. "Have fun, kids. Don't let this old man stop you. Maybe Connor will actually be completely satisfied for once without me having to bring out the toys."

Connor leaned over and kissed the side of his jaw. "I'm always satisfied with you," he said in a murmur so low Markus wished he hadn't picked up on it.

They moved over to the unoccupied side of the bed, Connor beneath him and Markus above, as they had been before. Connor lazily looped his legs around Markus' hips; though the smears of clear liquid on his stomach showed he'd clearly come just from Hank fucking him, his cock was still just as hard. Androids didn't have to bother with petty refractory periods if they didn't want to.

And why would they ever?

He found his fingers trailing down Connor's lean stomach, dipping between his legs and slipping easily inside his abused hole, drawing a moan from him. Thick white come, sticky and hot and human, coated his fingers, and he wiped them off on his thigh.

He fucked Connor slowly, trying to draw it out for as long as possible, even though he knew that, if they wanted to, they could spend the whole night together-- maybe even the morning. But, nothing would ever be quite like that one time: Markus fucking into Connor, made slick by his own lubricant and Hank's come, dirtying the sheets underneath them even more, coming to a stuttering finish with his come mixing into the whole mess. There were so many pretty things about Connor, but few could compete with the sight of his gaped hole, leaking lube and two different species of come, with just the slightest tint of blue.

They stopped for a moment, still on top of each other, Markus resting his head against Connor's chest as the other gently petted his hair. He glanced over at Hank-- and for a moment, felt a stab of fear, until he realized the man really was just that asleep, his chest rising and falling so minutely he had, for one awful second, thought he'd stopped breathing.

"He really fell asleep, huh," he said, almost feeling impressed. "While we were right here."

Connor nodded, looking at Hank with an expression of unimaginable fondness. "He just wasn't prepared for it," he said. "If you give us more notice next time, I'm sure he would be more involved."

The sudden, deafening silence was pierced by a low buzzing noise, and Markus scrambled for the phone in his jeans pocket, leaving a rather confused Connor on the bed. "Text from Josh-- oh, god. He attached the video." He eagerly pressed play. "... You didn't tell me Simon was painted up like a _mouse_!"


	4. bonus scene

"I don't want you to take it personally, Hank--"

"I'm not, trust me, I'm not."

"-- because if I had to choose a human..."

"And that's flattering. Believe me, it's probably the nicest compliment I've had in a long time. But, really, I understand completely. If you're not comfortable with it, why the hell even do it?"

North smiled at him, taking a swig from her beer. North always drank with him, when she was around; why the hell couldn't Connor? Oh, he'd explained it away-- that different androids have different processes, that some of their biocomponents can handle foreign matter better than others-- but he was sure it was just an excuse; Connor just plain hated the taste of beer but was too proud to admit it. He hated drinking alone, now that he didn't have to. 

"If I ever get to that point, where I'm comfortable having a human touch me..."

Her eyes had a distant sort of look to them that he didn't really like seeing. Felt too familiar. He had to lighten the mood.

"I'll call up one of your boyfriends and ask for your hand. Sounds good?"

She laughed, a throaty sort of chuckle, and fondly glanced over at the living room, where Markus and Josh were sharing Connor and Simon's bodies between them, a mess of shining plastic bodies and writhing limbs. "Yeah. Sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not writing a fucking six person orgy scene i can barely keep track of limbs with three
> 
> but i liked this snippet


End file.
